A process turning disc is a machine part which rotates along with the last axis of an industrial robot and on which a robot tool is mounted. During operation of the robot there are relative movements between a robot arm and the robot tool, and therefore electrical power, pressurized air and any other necessary power source or process fluid is provided to the robot tool via flexible cables and conduits. There typically is a cable package rigidly attached to the robot arm and to the robot tool, but bending and turning more or less freely between the two parts. In order to prolong the service life of the cable package, the bending and turning paths of the same are often constrained in different directions.
A process turning disc may comprise a passage constraining the movement of a cable package between a robot arm and a robot tool as disclosed e.g. in WO2010/052031. In FIG. 6 of WO2010/052031 an embodiment with an open passage for the cable package is shown. In this embodiment a cable clamp is used for preventing the cable package from escaping the passage. However, a cable clamp according to WO2010/052031 exposes the cable package to an extensive wear and is likely to shorten the service life of the same.